The invention relates to a slot antenna arrangement including a slot formed in a metal surface, with the slot being closed off toward the rear by a cavity filled with a dielectric material.
The slot antenna is used for receiving satellite signals, e.g., for navigating, as well as in land vehicles, watercraft and aircraft.
For receiving antennas of this type, slot antennas with radiation field coupling are suitable which, for example, have a feed line on the back side of a substrate (B. D. M. Pozar, IEEE Trans. Antennas Prop. Vol. AP-34, No. 12, p. 1439-1446 (1996)).
From the Japanese patent application 0 6283923A, a slot antenna having a cavity formed from a dielectric material is known, with the slot of the antenna being cut into a conductive wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,913 discloses a slot antenna with a cavity, with the antenna having very small dimensions. Different polarized waves are received via different slot arrangements with corresponding coupling structures.